Unsaid Somethings
by Spannerspoon
Summary: A little POV fluff fic. There are some things that you just don’t say; like telling your best friends arch rival that you think he’s incredibly attractive, even though he has the personality of a computer. Unfortunately, no one bothered to tell me that.


Author's notes at the end. I DON'T OWN YUGIOH ITS CALLED _FAN-_FICTION FOR A REASON!

spspspspspsp

There are some things that you just don't say; like telling your best friends arch rival that you think he's incredibly attractive, even though he has the personality of a computer. Unfortunately, no one bothered to tell me that before I made a complete ass of myself in front of most of Domino High. Not only did I confess that I, Anzu Mazaki, like Seto Kaiba, but I then cemented the deal by insulting him. Am I such a BAKA!

spspspspspsp

There are something's that you would not expect to be told during an average school day. Anzu Mazaki, Yugi Motou's head cheerleader had the audacity to insult me again today. This is not particularly surprising as her pathetic insults are a regular occurrence. However being told that she found me attractive was not quite what I was expecting. Or to quote "I don't care if you are the hottest thing this side of Tokyo, your duel disks circuits have more personality than you do. Change the microchip Kaiba." Then of course she storms off leaving me to deal with the crowd control. And, to be perfectly frank, that is more annoying than the cheerleader.

spspspspspsp

Well that certainly brightened my day. It's not often moneybags gets yelled at. True I didn't hear the whole conversation, but I did hear the lovely Anzu yelling at the jerk something about microchips… whatever those are. I might be a little biased (see I do know stuff, I just… ya know, goof off a lot, blame Honda.) but I say Anzu 1 Kaiba 0.

spspspspspsp

How the hell do I get myself in these situations? It's all his fault. He just… rubs me the wrong way. Though I wouldn't mind him rubbing me in – STOP IT! ENOUGH of those thoughts. All day! All FRIGGIN day I've had his hotness on a mental loop in my head. Every smirk that made my knees soft, every half compliment, hell even his insults; constantly looping over and over in my head. I'm so distracted I think even the guys have noticed, and to make things worse, he was everywhere! The amount of times I ran into him, sometimes literally, was enough to make my head spin… more. I swear, in a school as big as mine I'm SURE I should be able to loose one guy for one day. You know what? Karma's a complete bitch; – I must have done something terrible in a past life. Killed puppies or stabbed some royalty or something because Games was, of course, a complete nightmare! For Starters I almost walk into the guys changing rooms (thank god, Ra, and heavenly powers for Yugi!) then I find out it's swimming which is the ONLY PE that girls and guys are together in and I had only brought the smaller of my costumes accidently; and lets face it, I am, ahem, well endowed anyway; well this costume just HAD to show practically everything! It wouldn't have mattered if it was just the girls; I mean I'm in a group with some of the sluttiest girls ever born so they wear less than I do, but THE GUYS! Yugi, Jou, Honda… ALL there! So I thinking, 'no it can't get any worse!' But I'm waiting to get on poolside and Miho appears next to me and starts talking about something, (lets face it I was too busy having a mental breakdown to listen) then she goes quiet and stares to the other side of the pool. Three guesses who she's staring at. Oh, and the first two don't count.

spspspspspsp

There are some days where I wish I had not gotten out of bed in the morning. These, feelings I suppose, are generally caused by some incompetence of my staff, either at home or Kaiba Corp; however, today the cause of misery was due to one girl. Just one. One insignificant, annoying cheerleader. Not being content with destroying any vaguely good mood of mine this morning, she seemed determined to run into me at every opportunity. For the record, for a dancer, she is indefinitely clumsy. Almost enough to make me question if there an ulterior intent to our 'run ins'. Of course games was a nightmare. Its bad enough that 90% of the Domino High female population seem to a part of an alleged Seto Kaiba fan-club (despite my many complaints about it, no action has been taken against these students "it's all in good fun Mr. Kaiba, I'll make sure they tone it down." A firm handed head teacher indeed.) Making it impossible to simply enjoy a leisurely swim with all the females gawking like slack jawed yokels. But no, Mazaki decides to show up in an irresistibly small costume. (Yes I do have male thoughts. Contrary to public opinion I AM still 18 meaning hormones affect me as well as any of my class mates.) And to make things worse, sensei proposes the class works from the high dive toady. The HIGH dive. No I am not afraid of heights, quite the opposite, but think about it we have to evaluate each others dives. As in watch closely. As in watch Mazaki closely in a too tight costume as she somersaults and turns through the air towards the water. AND might I add, because it does get worse, karma is a bitch – I probably shouldn't have fired so many people on one day and now I'm paying for it. To top this abysmal lesson, because Mazaki and I have done this before, we were 'volunteered' to demonstrate each dive. INCLUDING the synchronisation. Sometimes, I know the world is out to get me.

spspspspspsp

Yep you guessed right. Mr. I'm-too-sexy-for-my-shirt Seto Kaiba on the high dive. So back to the present, apparently Nikaido-sensei found out that several of his students had competed in diving competitions before, namely myself, Kaiba and Goro-kun head of the swim team. But as karma loves to taunt me so, Goro-kun wasn't here. So I was paired with Mr. Pole-up-the-sexy I mean pain-in-the-ass. I will admit I was intrigued to find out if he was any good. He was. I shouldn't be surprised, he's good at everything. So when sensei drops the bomb of synchronisation dives I'm more worried of me screwing up than him, and I'd been doing this since I was eight! What? You thought dancing was my only hobby?

spspspspspsp

Poor Anzu-Chan, I knew she was having a bad day today. But if I'm perfectly honest (and I generally am) she and Kaiba have been, not lusting exactly, but after each other for a while now. And the funny thing is, neither one has realised it! I may be small physically, but I think I'm bigger than both of them in observation skills. To be honest I think it will do them both good. He may be my arch rival on the field, but off... I would consider him a friend, even if Jou wouldn't. And friends want the best for each other right? I mean I know I had a crush on Anzu, but it would never have been returned. And anyway, I already have my partner who needs me.

spspspspspsp

So back to my dilemma. I am stuck having to demonstrate a synchronised dive with a guy who I can't stand yet at the same time want to kiss until I forget my own name. I'm standing at the top of a ten metre diving platform in a VERY small costume, prepare to flip and turn in front of my whole class at the same time as Seto Kaiba, which means working with him, which MEANS... oh god, talking to him after calling him hot this morning. I have been trying to avoid him for a reason you know!

spspspspspsp

"Mazaki"

Anzu swallowed, "Hai, Kaiba-kun?"

"Have you ever dived before? Properly?"

Anzu's eye twitched, "Of course I have you baka! For your information I've been diving since I was eight! Also I've competed in tournaments in the USA, Europe AND Japan."

He smirked, "Oh really? I myself have done likewise and never seen you. You wouldn't be lying now Mazaki? Maybe to try and impress me?"

As Anzu fumed, Nikaido-sensei chose this opportunity to find out what the problem was. "As interesting as your lives are students would you mind discussing a dive for demonstration please?"

Anzu glared at her partner, "Certainly sensei." she replied to Nikaido in an overly sweet voice. She turned back to Kaiba. "English?"

"Agreed. So Mazaki," Seto stated in perfect English, "how is it you have competed but never appeared on any of the league tables?"

Anzu smirked. "Ever hear of Tea Gardner?"

"Of course I have, she one of the youngest divers to win the World Class Divers Series."

"I am she." Anzu pulled her hair back with her hand into a loose bun and winked; the typical pose of Tea Gardner. Kaiba looked momentarily stunned and studied her again. How could he have missed it? It was so obvious! Her grace, her movement into the water, how could he not notice?

He sighed pushing a hand through his hair. But he stopped halfway through the action and smirked, casting as sideways glance at his companion. "Okay Miss Gardner, how about an arm stand back double-somersault with one and a half twists in the free position?"

She grinned. "Certainly Mr. Kaiba, it would be a pleasure." Turning to look down at the class Anzu called down in Japanese, "Ready sensei!"

Anzu stood to the left side of the platform with Seto to her right. "Ready?" she asked and he nodded. "In Three, two, one." Simultaneously they arched up into the arm stand, holding it for 3 seconds then pushing off turning into the double back somersault before twisting into the water. Realising that he would descend faster than his partner, Seto pushed higher from the platform, making sure they would hit the water at the same time.

The crash of the water filled her ears. Anzu knew it had been a perfect dive. Tucking her legs and splaying her arms to minimise the splash, her mind darted to thoughts of her partner. As she swam back up to the surface it occurred to her how well they had worked together. She had known, before he had done it, that Seto would push off harder to enable a timed landing, so she had pushed less to match him. It was strange that they read each other so clearly. Of course she was not the only one thinking about how well they were... together.

spspspspspsp

Wow. Just, wow. I never knew Anzu could dive like that! I mean I knew she competed under the name Tea Gardner, but... wow. And her teamwork with Kaiba! If they don't realise it now, I promise that I will point it out for the entire school to see. That or get Yami to knock their heads together. Either's fine really, as long as those two see what they have been missing!

spspspspspsp

Both divers surfaced at the same time and looked at each other. The confident, contented smile on each of their faces was words enough. They had felt it. The complete harmony as they dived. They say that every cloud has a silver lining, and every bad day must end sometime. Staring at their partner, both Anzu and Seto realised what Yugi had seen all along. They climbed out of the pool and stood side by side next to Nikaido.

"Excellent! Well done Mazaki and Kaiba! A very impressive dive! You two are excused for the rest of the lesson, feel free to get an early lunch, you've earned it!"

The two brunettes nodded and headed to the changing rooms, knowing that the other would wait outside. Anzu giggled as she stepped into the shower. Who knew that a day that started off so badly could end up so... so amazing! She changed into her uniform and stepped outside where Seto was waiting, leaning against the opposite wall. Neither said a word as they walked out of the sports centre and into the car park. Seto pulled his keys out of his pocket and zapped his car. A dark Audi S5 coupe flashed its headlights in response. A comfortable silence reigned as Anzu slid into the passenger side as Seto took the wheel. His hair was still damp from the pool, causing his hair to stick up in an unruly mess, despite his attempt to flatten it down. He tried to smooth it down again when Anzu stopped him.

"It looks better that way."

They both smiled. A simple smile that spoke all the words they would not. A smile that confessed the longing for each other, the hours spent thinking of the other. Their blue eyes expressed the happiness of words unsaid and, the contentment of where they were.

"Where to madam?" he asked in a playful tone. No, there was no need to state the obvious. There would be no confession on the cards for these two. Something's just didn't need to be said.

spspspspspsp

He looked at me, in the way I knew I loved. It was the same way he looked at me across the classroom when he thought I wasn't looking. The fondness, the softening of the eyes. Oh I knew. Of course I knew, and I'm pretty certain he knew too. Our animosity was never a rivalry, never a feud. It was always a game to him. And I suppose to me. A sort of, emotional chess if you like. But how can that be right when we both won?

spspspspspsp

I never thought I'd get the chance to tell her. Turns out I never had to. Delusion, especially to yourself, is the common human flaw. Myself being no exception. I suppose it was a game to both of us. Neither surrendering, fighting on. But who declared the winner?

spspspspspsp

You think I didn't know? Of course I knew. It was obvious. The problem with love is that you can never see what is right in front of you. Of course they needed a little push, who doesn't? Two halves need to be together to form the whole, just ask the teacher.

spspspspspsp

"Seto? What happens now?"

"Whatever you want. I know I was fooling myself for too long, and I think we need to make up for lost time."

"Me too." She smiled reaching for his hand, "It gives a new meaning to falling for someone."

He laughed taking her hand in his own. "At least we fell together."

Spspspspspsp

Finished! Haha this little plot bunny attacked me last night, and I stayed up until half 0ne typing it! Sorry if it's a bit mushy, but I was writing it listening to Taylor Swift, Take That and S Club 7 amongst others! Hehe! This fic is dedicated to everyone who's subscribed! And I PROMISE that I do have other fics I'm working on! The amount of beginnings I have on my comp is pretty coo, I can never type what I want to happen, and it just sounds weird. But promise I'll keep working on it!

XOXO

Spannerspoon


End file.
